bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lisa Hikaru
Lisa Hikaru (リサヒカル - Risa· Hikaru) – nastolatka grająca domeną 15px Czystą i 15px Czysta. Zwana również jako Elrah. Jest członkiem BakuKnights, gdzie pełni funkcje jako wiceliderka. Osobowość Lisa ma trochę nietypowy charakter. Na pierwszy rzut oka wydaje spokojna, przyjazna i miła (która też jest), lecz tak naprawdę jest także trochę uparta i szalona. Czasem brakuje jej poczucia rzeczywistości. Zamyka się przed światem by ukryć własne słabości, emocje i uczucia, o których czasem nie panuje i nie potrafi rozmawiać - nie chcę obarczać przyjaciół problemami. Potrafi odnieść obrażeń, ale nienawidzi, gdy ludzie cierpią. Najbardziej nie cierpi tych ludzi, którzy pozwalają sobie na wszystko, myślą, że są najlepsi lub krzywdzą innych. Wysłucha opowieści i problemów bliskich. Opiekuńcza i odważna, najbardziej w chwilach, gdzie bliscy ją potrzebują, pomaga ich. Ma wysokie cele i marzenia, które chce spełnić. Przeszłość Urodzona 7 marca w Tokyo. Okazało się, że rodzice zaraz po narodzinach przenieśli się do Texasu, gdzie też się wychowały. Dziewczyny miały piękne dzieciństwo, pełne radości, wolności, wygłupów i skaleczeń (jak każde dziecko w tym wieku). W wieku siedmiu lat mama zachorowała i dobre dwa lata spędziła w szpitalu - w tym czasie dziewczynki miały z nią bardzo mały kontakt i wychowywały się z samym tatą. Okazało się jednak, że dzięki operacji matka odzyskała zdrowie i wróciła do domu. Gdy już wszyscy się zaaklimatyzowali i mieli nadzieję na normalne życie, Liss i Yuuki zaczęły razem grać w bakugan. Moce i umiejętności Bakugan Dziewczyna jest utalentowanym graczem. Posiada wielkie doświadczenie w walce, a także strategiczne. Jednak czasem działa pochopnie. Uważa bakugany za swoją rodzinę oraz lojalnych partnerów. Samurajka thumb|245pxPodczas wakacji spędzała swój czas w Tokyo, gdzie trenowała w dojo dziadka. Trenowała Kenjutsu i stała w późniejszym czasie świetną samurajką. Jako samurajka przemienia się w dziewczynę o długich, czarnych włosach i czerwonych oczach. Posługuje się kataną. Jako samurajka jest dziewczyną o długich prostych, czarnych włosach i czerwonych oczach. Jej strój składa się z Frost Archer thumb|left|245px Podczas przebywania w Tokyo trenowała również w dojo dziadka łucznictwo, podobnie jak swoja siostra - Yuuki. Posługuje się wielkim złoto-niebieskim łukiem. Jako Frost Archer potrafi stworzyć mrożone strzały. Jako Frost Archer przybiera postać na dziewczynę o długich blond włosach z bocznym kucykiem zwinięty w fioletowym paseczku. Barwa oczu zmienia na turkusowy. Zawyczaj chodzi w białym mundurku. Flame Spirit thumb|245pxLiss jest również Flame Spiritem (pol. Duchem Płomienia). Potrafi władać ogniem - magicznym ogniem. Posługuje się wielkim płonącym toporem. Jako Flame Spirit przybiera postać na dziewczynę o długich czerwonych włosach z i oczach tej samej barwy co włosy. Zakłada długi, białe kimono i na szyji znajduje się amulet w którym jest zamknięta moc magicznego ognia. Nosi również czarne kokardy po obu stronach głowy, z których wystają białe, ostre rogi. White Tiger thumb|left|150px White Tiger to dzikie alter ego Lisy. Jest ona tygrysicą mierzącą 2 metry. Posiada grube, białe futro o czarnych krótkich paskach i zielone oczy. Głowa jest zaokrąglona z wielką grzywą podobną do lwa oraz ostrych kłach wystając z piska. Porusza się na czterech łapach o potężnych i zabójczych pazurach. Ogon jest stosunkowo długi kończąc się z kolcami które również są potężne i zabójcze. Hikaru może się przemieniać w nią w każdej chwili, jednak Tiger posiada własny charakter, więc czasem pojawia się samodzielnie (najczęściej, gdy jest zagrożona). Symphogear thumb|245pxHikaru jest także dumnym właścicielem Symphogeara - zbroi aktywowanej z pomocą specjalnej pieśni aktywacji oraz określonego reliktu. Symphogear Lisy to Ame no Habirik - niebiesko-biała zbroja z szablami na nogach, które może rozszerzyć. Najpotężniejsza bronią symphogeara to Swan Song. Po zaśpiewaniu Swan Song, użytkownik doznaje licznych obrażeń wewnętrznych, co często skutkuje rozległym krwotokiem i rozsypaniem ciała. Forma X-drive pojawia wtedy, gdy Liss połączy się z Nagą. W tej formie zakłada niebiesko-białą zbroję o świetlistych, błękitnych skrzydłach i długich, potężnych szablach na nogach. Do walki służą jej podwójne katany. Przybiera postać dziewczyny o niebieskich oczach, długich niebieskich włosach z bocznym kucykiem. Strzelec thumb|left|245pxHikaru również posiada zdolnośći strzeleca. Równocześnie z łucznicwiem uczyła się strzelectwa. Stała się świętną snajperką. Do walki służi jej czarny karabin o lśniących, błękitnych znakach. Jako strelec jest blonynką o błękitnych oczach. Nosi czarno-biały mundurek z ciemno-żielonych naramiennikach. W włosach nosi dodatkowo czerwoną kokardkę. Bakugany * Alpha Naga (główny strażnik) ** Delta Naga * Fly (drugi strażnik) ** Delta Fly * Drakea (nie żyje) * Doom Hydranoid (oddany Jake'owi) Nieoficjalnie * 15px Żądłoid * 15px 15px 15px 15px Centypod * 15px 15px 15px Gryffin * 15px Hynoid * 15px 15px 15px Mantris * 15px Monarus * 15px 15px Ravenoid * 15px 15px 15px 15px Rycerz * 15px 15px Tuskor Serie, w których występuje * Bakugan: Świat Hellfire * Bakugan: Zagłada Vestroi * Bakugan: Zagłada Księżyca Ciekawostki * Jej imię znaczy'' Bóg przysiąg''. * Jej nazwisko znaczy Lsniący/Jasny. * Potrafi zmieniać wygląd który ma własne umiejętnośći dzięki swoim bakuganom. * Jej pierwszym bakuganem był Darkus Centypod. * Grała w VRMMO jak Sword Art Online oraz Gun Gale Online. * Ma chłopaka. Galeria Wygląd 1= 613985-pdvd 1003.jpg|Ohayo LisaJulie (1).png|Bakugan Bitwa!Bakugan Start! LisaJulie (2).png|Spoko LisaJulie (3).jpg|YAY^^ LisaJulie (5).png|Supermoc Aktiwacja! LisaJulie (6).png|To jest dziwny gośćiu... LisaJulie (7).png|Ile można czekać...Jaki żaaaaaal... LisaJulie (10).png|To bylo szczere 613983-pdvd 990.jpg| 613987-pdvd 1050.jpg|Nie mam innego wyboru Jkj.png|Ha?Co to? Julie yelling at Koji.png|Szpadaj! Screen Shot 2012-01-10 at 2.07.58 PM.jpg|Karta odwarcia! Screen Shot 2012-01-10 at 11.47.58 AM.jpg|Nie chwal się tak Screen Shot 2012-01-24 at 1.58.46 PM.jpg|Nie mozesz tego zrobić |-| Wygląd 2= LisaJenny(1).jpg|Ohayo Loser.png|Loser LisaJenny(2).jpg|Sisters forever^^ 400px-Bakugan Battle Brawlers Episode 46.jpg|No to zaczynamy bitwe 383641.jpg|Alexy:Hey Lisi,że tam nie jest Ash?...Lisa:Ha? 383642.jpg|Bakugan Bitwa!Bakugan Start! 1297985059170 f.jpg|Zaraz pokaze na co mnie nasprawde stać LisaJenny(3).jpg|Ze co? LisaJenny(4).png|Alex zrób cos Vollbildaufzeichnung 15.06.2013 170207.png|ALexy:...Liss:AAAH!!! Vollbildaufzeichnung 15.06.2013 170226.jpg|AAAAAH! Vollbildaufzeichnung 15.06.2013 170349.png|Liss:Alexy?...Alexy:Gotowa Vollbildaufzeichnung 15.06.2013 170730.png|Nie poddaje sie tak łatwo Vollbildaufzeichnung 15.06.2013 170802.jpg|Nie masz szans Vollbildaufzeichnung 15.06.2013 170821.jpg|Karta Odwarcia Start! Vollbildaufzeichnung 15.06.2013 170838.jpg|Urusai! Vollbildaufzeichnung 15.06.2013 170856.jpg|Odszczekaj to! Vollbildaufzeichnung 15.06.2013 170945.jpg|Supermoc Aktiwacja! Vollbildaufzeichnung 15.06.2013 171025.jpg|Naprzód! Vollbildaufzeichnung 15.06.2013 171118.jpg|Alexy i Lisa: Sayonara frajerze Vollbildaufzeichnung 15.06.2013 171126.jpg|Alexy i Lisa: Zółwik^^ Vollbildaufzeichnung 15.06.2013 171205.jpg|Arigato Vollbildaufzeichnung 15.06.2013 170301.jpg|To nie fair... |-| Wygląd 3= LisaFuyuka (2).jpg|Arigato LisaFuyuka (3).jpg|Kocham morze...jest takie piękne LisaFuyuka (4).jpg|Hihi LisaFuyuka (5).jpg|Payo LisaFuyuka (6).png|Ohayo LisaFuyuka (7).jpg| LisaFuyuka (8).jpg|Przegrałam... LisaFuyuka (9).jpg|Jak dobrze mieć przyjacół LisaFuyuka (10).jpg|Lisa:Kocham cie całym moim sercem...Naga:Ja ciebie też,Lisa LisaFuyuka (11).jpg|Supermoc Aktiwacja! LisaFuyuka (12).jpg|Bakugan Bitwa!Bakugan Start! LisaFuyuka (13).png|Karta Odwarcia Start! LisaFuyuka (14).jpg|Lisa:Werna!Naga!Dacie rade! LisaFuyuka (15).jpg|Spoko |-| Wygląd 4= 640px-Episode06.04.jpg|Nie przegram to! Dam z siebie wszystko! 640px-Episode06.23.jpg|Co powiesz nato 640px-Episode06.43.jpg|To było załóosne 640px-Episode06.47.jpg|Karta Odwarcia Start! 640px-Episode07.33.jpg|Musze to zrobić... 640px-Hazama Hikaru.jpg|Nie mogę... 640px-Hikaru.jpg|Jak mówiłam... 640px-Hikaru about to get mad.jpg|Niemożliwe...ja...przegrałam... 640px-Hikaru Hasama.jpg|Nie gadaj tylko walcz 640px-Kiharu.jpg|Ha? 84279 1305966812804 460 258.jpg|Eeeeeee.... 572309-hikaru4.png|Gomen'nasai 572310-hikaru3.png|... 929223 1326830537445 full.jpg|To nie było w planach! Ep305.jpg|To nie fair... Hikaru Hazama 2.jpeg|Bakugan Bitwa! Bakugan Start! Hikaru Hazama.png|Supermoc Aktiwacja! Hikaru MM.jpg|Coś mi tu nie gra... Hikaru Movie.png|Ktos zabił mi mojego kompa Hikaru Pic 4.png|Zaczynamy bitwę Hikaru183-1954568 650 366.jpg|Pokaze tobie teraz potegę Rdzenia! Hikaru-Hasama-hikaru-hasama-18616916-1280-720.jpg|To ja wygrałam tym razem Tumblr m1rv7pNDRY1rpbjfio1 500.jpg|Nie filmuj to wszystko Sloneczko.jpg|Słoneczko...cudowne uczuczie Vollbildaufzeichnung 16.11.2012 171718.jpg|Pamiętam ten dzien... Vollbildaufzeichnung 16.11.2012 172155.jpg|Dlatego nie przegram tego Vollbildaufzeichnung 16.11.2012 172529.jpg|Hm? Vollbildaufzeichnung 16.11.2012 172733.jpg|To juz twój koniec! Vollbildaufzeichnung 16.11.2012 172818.jpg|Więc? Vollbildaufzeichnung 16.11.2012 172828.jpg|Teraz sie dopiero wkurzyłam! Vollbildaufzeichnung 16.11.2012 172858.jpg|Nie obrażaj moja rodziny! Vollbildaufzeichnung 16.11.2012 172917.jpg|Serio? Vollbildaufzeichnung 16.11.2012 172950.jpg|Baka Vollbildaufzeichnung 16.11.2012 173333.jpg|Synteza Supermoce Aktiwacja! Vollbildaufzeichnung 16.11.2012 173351.jpg|WTF!? Vollbildaufzeichnung 16.11.2012 173421.jpg|Mam wsparcie mojej rodziny Vollbildaufzeichnung 16.11.2012 173444.jpg|Do ataku! Vollbildaufzeichnung 16.11.2012 173708.jpg|To prawda? Vollbildaufzeichnung 16.11.2012 173753.jpg|Nie chcę was straczyć Vollbildaufzeichnung 16.11.2012 174302.jpg|Chyba cie Achmed? Vollbildaufzeichnung 16.11.2012 174329.jpg|Masz jakis problem? Vollbildaufzeichnung 16.11.2012 174350.jpg|Co tu jeszce chcesz? Vollbildaufzeichnung 16.11.2012 174723.jpg|What did you say?! Vollbildaufzeichnung 16.11.2012 174948.jpg|Musze uwierzyc w siebie Vollbildaufzeichnung 16.11.2012 175321.jpg|Chyba sobie zartujesz Vollbildaufzeichnung 16.11.2012 175513.jpg|Mama... Vollbildaufzeichnung 16.11.2012 175531.jpg|Masz racjie, nie poddaje się tak łatwo Vollbildaufzeichnung 16.11.2012 175812.jpg|Ze co? Vollbildaufzeichnung 16.11.2012 175932.jpg|Lisa:To znowu on... Naga:Nie poddaje się Vollbildaufzeichnung 16.11.2012 180114.jpg|Teraz tobie pokaze ty frajerze! Vollbildaufzeichnung 16.11.2012 180454.jpg|To nie możliwe... Vollbildaufzeichnung 16.11.2012 181016.jpg|Nych... Vollbildaufzeichnung 16.11.2012 181306.jpg|Yay^^ Vollbildaufzeichnung 16.11.2012 181540.jpg|To znaczy? Vollbildaufzeichnung 16.11.2012 181638.jpg|Wiec ja tez pójde Vollbildaufzeichnung 19.11.2012 153236.jpg|Teraz posuchaj mnie uwaznie... Vollbildaufzeichnung 27.10.2012 175330.jpg|I po wszytkim... |-| Wygląd 5= 416609.jpg|Nie skrzywdzisz mojej rodziny 20100618085141!Yuuki-chan.jpg|Ohayo 1622.jpg|Co sie stalo? Images3.jpg| D30131cbb34b30 full.jpg|Że to sie nigdy nie skonczy? Ale żaaaal... Vampire Knight 4.png|Eeee.. 153174 thumb.jpg|Serio? 896d288ff9deab49a6ec53143312c90a1225595287 full.jpg|Urusai! 27257fa2858925e78b0b2f4175c8d1581223834112 full.jpg|Arigato 351.jpg|Nie martwie cie.Ochrona was Artemis.jpg|Atakuje Ziemnaka...z moim Artemisem? Biedny XD Images2.jpg|W swiecie wampirów Vampire knight.jpg|Lisa na balu Vampire Knight Yuuki Cross by hiperion sama.png.jpg|Nie moge... Bscap0022o.jpg|Payo... Images234.jpg|No to naprzód Images5.jpg|Czemu sobie to robisz? Normal Vampire Knight 06-028.jpg|Alexy... Vampire-knight-06-yuki-cross.jpg|Jesteś? Vampireknightguilty08large30.jpg|Śnieg...jest taki cudwony Yuki.jpg|Ha? Yuki cross.jpg|Ból... Yuki2.jpg|Nie rób tego The awake by naithsurip-d38gskj.png.jpg|Motyl krwi Yuki3.jpg|Przestańcię! Yuuki-vampire-knight-guilty-24942461-425-239.jpg|Hm... |-| Wygląd 6= Plik:Airiq.jpg|Ohayo |-| Wygląd 7= 378055_467468216663599_867613922_n.jpg|Elooo |-| Wygląd 8= LisaTsubasa1.jpg|Ohayo |-| Wygląd 9= 640px-AN2_007.png|Ohayo |-| Wygląd 10= Mua1.jpg|Nigdy więciej Mua2.jpg|Ale piękne Mua3.jpg|Nie martw się Mua4.jpg|Nych Mua6.jpg|Naga...Fly... Mua5.jpg|Riley? Mua7.jpg|... |-| Wygląd 11= LisaAkame1.jpg|Ohayo |-| Wygląd 12= LisaLilith2.jpg|Hayo Zobacz także * Artykuł o tej postaci na Fairy Tail Fan Wiki. * Artykuł o tej postaci na Animanga Fanon Wiki. * Artykuł o tej postaci na Marvel Fanon Wiki. * Artykuł o tej postaci na Sword Art Online Fanon. Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Czysta Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dobrzy Kategoria:Ruch Ratowników Bakugan Kategoria:Liss0703